The Weekenders
by SketchyCord
Summary: Life, love, and drama is the OC. Four friends take a break from their everyday lives for a weekend together. What's going to happen? Anything goes in the OC. After all...what happens at the Cohen mansion stays at the Cohen mansion...? SS RM COMPLETE!
1. The Simple Plan

**The Simple Plan**

I don't own the OC, or this would've been an episode! I also don't own The Weekenders or Simple Plan, just the story in here!

[Just a random fab four scenario since I love them to death. Circa 3rd season. Fab four spending time together...SS/RM!

"So what are your plans with Summer this weekend," Ryan asked Seth as they ate breakfast on Friday morning. "Well actually I was talking to Summer and she insisted wanted to do some Fantastic Four Fun Time or something. So I hope you're ready," Seth replied as he strung fruit loops onto a piece of string and tucked them into his pocket. Ryan, way used to Seth's odd behavior by now, discounted the fact that Seth had just strung fruit loops onto string. "Uh sure man, what exactly does she have in mind," Ryan inquired. He was actually looking really forward to some down time with his best friends and girl friend.

"So I was thinking that since Cohen will not shut up about how much he wants to spend time together, the four of us, we should like spend the whole weekend together, you know subtitled movies and depressing music for Seth...uh like movies about guys who don't talk for Ryan and...shopping and stuff for you and I," Summer finished with a flourish. "Sure sounds great Sum!" Marissa exclaimed as she and Summer, purses in hand marched out the door and sat down to wait on the curb for Seth and Ryan to pick them up. This was gonna be one fun weekend, Marissa thought to herself.

After Marissa was dropped off at Newport Union, Seth, Ryan, and Summer sped off towards Harbor, because for their fantastically four day weekend to start, they had to get through Friday. As soon as the three of them entered the air conditioned pristine halls of Harbor, they were attacked by a petite blonde, on an obvious mission. "Uh hi Taylor," Summer said, voice dripping with disdain. She made a point of swinging Seth's hand slightly to remind Taylor that Seth was taken. Ryan just raised his eyebrows at Seth chatting away with Taylor, Summer visibly angry, and Taylor loving it. Ryan knew it was gonna be about, oh, what--5 seconds before Summer, who was about to bite a hole through her lip, went into full on rage blackout mode. "Uh hey, Seth...think you could uh help me out with this math thing," Ryan asked in a feeble attempt to get Seth to stop yapping with Taylor. It worked, to Ryan's relief. "Uh sure Ryan...uh see ya Taylor, Sum," Seth called as Ryan started to drag him in the direction of their first period class. "What are you _thinking _Seth?" Ryan asked his friend as casually as possible. "Thinking, uh...breathing...and stuff..." Seth said as he tried to shake his hand out of Ryan's iron clad grasp. "What I mean is... in terms of your girlfriend," Ryan said back. "Oh...you wanna know what I'm thinking about Summer, because really, that's sort of weird, but you know I think she looks really cute today with her hair all..." Seth replied, smirking. Ryan shook his head, in a situation where anyone else might've been exasperated. "Lemme make it concise," Ryan started. "You're pretty good at that," Seth said sarcastically. Ryan continued,"Summerjealous girlfriend who you love and Taylorgirl who is hot for you and could end up breaking you and Summer up," Ryan said seriously. Seth wasn't smirking now. "So what should I do Ryan," Seth whined. "Probably go talk to her now." Ryan replied simply as he started walking towards their class.

"Summer!" Seth yelled at her from across the hall, as she was about to walk into the door of their class. She rolled her eyes, visibly annoyed. "Waddya want Cohen?" She asked. Suddenly, he grew nervous, more so the closer he got to her. "I...I'm really sorry that I was so annoying back there with Taylor..." he looked visibly sad and remorseful and so Summer just _had _to cave. He got to her pretty fast. She reached for his hand, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's okay Cohen," she said as she kissed his cheek, and at that he smiled. "Just stop being all semi-flirty kay?" She asked. "Course my little dim sum," he said, pinching her cheek. Ryan laughed slightly. Summer and Seth went from fighting to kissing in full class rooms in a matter of minutes. Hopefully, they'd be able to tone down the drama for this weekend. Just good old core four time.

[So I really hope you liked it. I know it's a lot of SS but I really do love that couple. I also do like RM but the time just didn't present itself this chappie. This is more of an intro. I'll post the next parts depending on the amount of reviews. Also I would like to know some of your ideas so I can fix up my later chappies. Thanks a lot R&R


	2. The Friday Night Lights

**The Friday Night Lights**

[Well, here's chapter two! I hope you like it! Suggestions are welcome for truth or dare questions. I don't own the OC... :(

"Ugh, what is _with _ this totally terrible weather," Summer pouted. "Aw Sum it's so cute when you pout like that," Seth said, kissing her. Marissa giggled and unlinked arms with Ryan as the two of them stepped into the Range Rover. "Where to," Ryan asked Marissa sweetly, or as sweetly as a Chino-born guy could. "How about...the mall!" Marissa squealed. Ryan nodded in compliance, and Seth grimaced. "Oh yeah, totally Coop!" Summer exclaimed in agreement. Seth forced a nod too. Summer and Marissa exchanged a look, as did Seth and Ryan. "You guys are..." Marissa and Summer started, "We are so..." Ryan and Seth mumbled at the same time..."SO WHIPPED!" Summer and Marissa yelled laughing, while Seth and Ryan mumbled in unison, "_So _whipped." "But it's so adorable Cohen," Summer whispered just loud enough that he could hear. "It's so sweet when you're like that Ry," Marissa added. Ryan and Seth exchanged a thumbs up while the girls weren't looking.

The four of them entered the mall, and Summer wastes no time in telling Ryan and Seth they'll call them when their services are needed, and that in the mean time they can collect the food. Ryan and Seth both take this very well, and scatter towards the food court. "So what's up with you and Seth?" Marissa implored as Summer looked through a rack of shirts. "Uh...nothing much, I mean...you know...I think he looks pretty hot tonight and stuff..." Summer said matter-of-factly. "I look pretty hot tonight?" Seth asked as he approached Summer from behind wrapping his arms around her waist. "Uh no I was talking about Chino...duh." Summer responded cooly. Seth opened his mouth in fake shock. "Pining after my brother, are we Sum?" Seth inquired forlornly. "Breaking my heart into tiny pieces and then crushing me further by walking all over those pieces in Jimmy Choo's?" Seth went on. "Ugh just shut up Cohen...I'm only joking." Summer said making a face. Knowing Seth and Summer all too well, and that this was only going to advance to one of their famous bicker-makeouts, Ryan quickly pointed out there was food to be eaten. "I don't feel much shopping, actually, Summer has ruined it for us, I think, so let's go eat in the car and be outta here." Seth suggested with a smirk. "Fine with me!" Ryan added quickly, "Yeah I guess, me too," Marissa said casting a glance in Summer's direction. "Well it's fine with me as long as it means Cohen over here will stop acting like a sarcastic baby." Summer said as she snatched the food out of Seth's hands. "Oh well, at least I still have these," Seth said as he pulled some fruit loops, hung on a string, out of his pocket and dangled them above his mouth. "Ew Cohen, don't eat that!" she said, handing him his food. "Thank you my little dim sum," Seth said as he began to eat the fruit loops anyway.

"So Ryan, what do you wanna do for the rest of the night," Marissa inquired as she absently stroked his hair as they walked out of the mall and into the night, which, they obviously immediately realized, was not the best idea, as it was poring out. "Get dry!" Ryan yelled as the four of them took off towards the car as fast as they could.

As soon as the core four made it into the Cohen mansion, they ran up to Seth's room and began to dig through Seth's closet for clean clothes to change into. So it was sort of awkward when Kirsten Cohen walked into the room to find Marissa, Ryan, Summer, and Seth half dressed, tossing clean clothes at eachother and dropping wet stuff. Seth looked shocked, but was about to burst out in nervous laughter, Ryan's eyebrows were raised, and Marissa looked very emberassed. "Uh mom we were just...changing cuz it's raining and so we were looking through my clothes because the pool house is further and we're wet and stuff..." Seth rambled. "Uh it's okay you guys I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes okay?" Kirsten said as she left, playing it cool. The core four stumbled down the stairs moments later, and they were a pretty funny sight to see. Dressed in Seth's clothes, left Ryan in a polo and khakis, Summer wearing a shirt that said "Have you hugged by shirt today?" and a pair of her own shorts, and Marissa wearing a long sleeved Rooney top and _Seth's _skinny jeans, only slightly long on her, and slightly tight. Sandy and Kirsten burst out laughing at the sight.

"Ha ha..." Ryan grumbled as he looked down at the pink polo. How had he ended up in this? Oh wait...Marissa...tossed it at him. He swiftly made a move at Marissa, he had been intending to tackle her and pull her into a hug, but instead, she ran off in the direction of the pool house, which happened to be the direction of the pool, which is exactly where she ended up. In the pool. In the rain. Soon, Ryan joined her. "Marissa..." Ryan began. He just couldn't find it in him to continue though. She was just so beautiful, and all he wanted to do was tell her. "You know, you look pretty hot in pink," Marissa said to him as she kissed him slowly.

Kirsten's eyes widened. "What's going on?" She asked Seth and Summer. "Oh well, as you may or may not be able to see from your seat, mother, Ryan and Marissa are making out in the pool," Seth stated blandly. "Oh wow Cohen, smooth." Summer said to him, rolling her eyes. "I do move well actually." Seth retorted indignantly. "Yeah way to state the obvious, duh, they're making out obviously your mom is trying to process that." Summer snapped playfully. "Well sorry for answering her question, I'm just doing my job." Seth replied with a Summer esque eye roll. "Yeah, Captain Obvious!" she said with a smirk. "More like Captain Oats. See, same letter, different concept," Seth said with a grin. "Okay, enough Seth, Summer, stop bickering and reel in Ryan and Marissa," Kirsten ordered firmly, but with a light in her eye. Seth and Summer's bickering was pretty cute in her book. "Hey make-outers on aisle five, mom says to get inside before you catch a cold, seriously too much making out is bad during flu season!" Seth yelled before returning in doors. "Good enough," Seth asked the room, but mostly Summer. "Yes indeed." she responded, before giving him a peck. Obviously, anything more would be totally embarrassing , and would make them as bad as Marissa and Ryan.

"Uh...hi...Sandy, Kirsten, we're really sorry..." Ryan started..."It won't ever like happen EVER again," Marissa finished. "Here are some towels, now get re-dressed." Marissa and Ryan cleaned up quickly, and joined Seth and Summer on the couch. "So what exactly is going on with you four this weekend?" Sandy implored patiently. Everyone was quiet, but Seth saw fit to speak. "Well, we were going to spend the weekend together, sleepover, pizza, jenga..." Seth rambled, but stopped feeling an intense glare from Summer. "Okay, maybe just a little bit of jenga," he tried. No dice. "No jenga then. Anyway..." Ryan put Seth out of his apparent misery,"We are gonna hang out. Jenga free." Marissa, Seth, and Summer, all nodded in agreement. It always took a mix of Seth and Ryan to fully explain a situation. "So you two are sleeping over?" Kirsten asked, pointedly directing the question at Summer and Marissa. The fab four began to look worried, what if Sandy and Kirsten said no? "Because the thing is, we were going to go out of town for the weekend, and so I'm not so sure if it's a good idea for the four of you to be unsupervised," Kirsten said. "Pssh...us, immaturely doing something completely stupid. Ha ha...no way...nuh uh." Seth said crossing his arms childishly. Summer slapped Seth's arm, but he didn't dare whine. "What Seth means to say is that we will be on great behavior, we're fully capable of behaving, and besides, it'll be good to have someone around to baby sit those two." Summer stated, in what she hoped was a convincing tone. "Alrighty then...have fun, but not too much," Sandy joked as he and Kirsten made their way outside to the waiting cab. "Alright, Coop and I will go get some stuff, you two, don't do anything...naughty while we're gone." Summer admonished as she and Marissa left the room, flipping hair as they went.

"Hey dude is it like weird to have a mega crush on the baby sitter?" Seth asked Ryan jokingly. Ryan stifled a laugh, oh man, this was going to be a long weekend.

[Chapter two is done! Pretty long I think. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review! Ideas for the next chapter are greatly appreciated!


	3. The Pillow Talkers

**The Pillow Talkers**

[Welcome to Chapter 3! I hope you like it so far. A California King is a King sized bed, only bigger, in case you didn't know...Fruits Basket is a manga which I don't own enjoy the story

"So, what do you think?" Summer and Marissa asked their boyfriends/ best-friends, as they entered one of the spare rooms at the Cohen house, which was, from then on, probably going to be down as the Fab Four Room or something. Summer and Marissa did a great job setting it up. Their was a TV, which had already been in there, a mini fridge, which they'd found in another room, a bulletin board that they'd quickly put any pictures of the four of them that they could find on, along with their class schedules, a couch, which they'd somehow managed to position in front of the TV, and the room was just exploding with pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags. To top it all off, a perfect mix of emo, rock, and pop music was playing softly in the background. "Wow, how did you guys do this so quickly...how?" Ryan asked. Before anyone could answer, Seth put in his usual sarcasm laced two cents. "The power of love, the power of love, Ryan." Seth said while clutching his t-shirt. "You shut up, or I'll show you the power of something, but it won't be love!" Summer growled, and if you could growl affectionately, I think Summer did. "You know you love me...?" Seth mumbled feebly. "Yeah, you know I do, so cut it out Cohen!" Summer said back. "Woohoo!" Marissa yelled as she dived head first onto the California King bed, and landed on some pillows. Seth, Summer, and Ryan joined her. "So I think we need to set some ground rules," Summer said as she picked up a note pad and pen. "Rule number one," Seth started, "No making out when we're all on the bed, it's disgusting." Marissa and Ryan broke apart, blushing. "Aw, look, you made Ryan blush," Marissa teased. "Whatever, Coop." Ryan replied in his best Summer imitation. Summer rolled her eyes. "Do you two object to that rule?" Summer inquired, narrowing her eyes. "No, as long as it applies to everyone." Marissa responded, raising her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean, Coop?" Summer asked, and continued without a real pause, "Seth and I don't have hands-off issues." "True," Marissa responded knowingly, "I guess...you've got me there. But Seth and Ryan might have some issues with that policy." Seth looked disgusted, but mildly amused. "What is it with you two and questioning my manliness?" Seth whined, faking hurt. "What is it with you and being so questionable?" Summer snapped back. "Point!" Marissa said raising a finger to show that it was Summer:1, Seth:0. "Why don't we just screw the rules, and not to anything to mentally disturb anyone." Ryan said, grinning at his friend's antics.

"So what do you wanna do?" Summer directed at Marissa and Ryan. "I bet you wanna play 7 minutes in heaven, don't you?" Seth laugh whispered. "Cohen stop being so rude. We are not 13, we do _not _play seven minutes in heaven. We play Truth or Dare!" Summer and Marissa yelled in unison. "Truth or dare...? What's Truth or Dare?" Ryan asked confused. He'd never played before. "It's deliciously fun!" Summer squealed. "Nice adjectives Sum, what's delicious about some game 10 year old girls play..." Seth trailed off. "If you play, I'll make it worth your while," Summer said as she leaned towards Seth, putting her arms behind him. "Wha-what...h-how?" Seth asked growing nervous. Summer reached into the fridge, pulled out a Mountain Dew, and swung it in front of his face. "This," Summer responded, dropping the drink into his lap. "Wow Sum, real subtle," Marissa said shooting her an amused look. "Whatever, now we will have full participation," Summer stated mildly. After Summer explained the rules to Ryan, who muttered something incoherently about people never doing things like this in Chino, they started playing. "Wait let's get comfy first!" Marissa suggested as she and Summer climbed into their respective boyfriends laps. "So, truth or dare," Marissa asked Ryan slyly. "Uh, dare..." Ryan answered. "Oh god...Sum what do you think of this one?" Marissa asked Summer in a whisper. Ryan and Seth exchanged nervous looks. "Okay, now this is for both of you, since it's not fair for only Ryan to have to. So, one of you is going to have your nails painted, while the other is going to pay a visit to the closet on the first floor. Pick heads, or tails, it shall determine your fate. Take your time, we will await your decision." Summer said mischievously, as she and Marissa struggled to make it to the other end of the room, amid giggle fits and laughter. "Oh man, they're trying to split us up Ryan. Yup, they're gonna take us out, one at a time! First you, then me, I mean come on, a closet?! And nail polish what the heck?! Let's get out while we can!" Seth cried nervously. "Dude, it's gonna be fine." Ryan said. "Fine, but if I need back up and you're making out in a closet somewhere...then what?" Seth grumbled. "Uh, you'll be able to handle Summer, believe me," Ryan responded as their girlfriends ambled on over. "Here goes nothing!" Summer said as she flipped the coin. "Tails!" Seth said in a low voice. "Heads is closet, tails is nails!" Marissa exclaimed. "Oh god..." Seth muttered annoyed. "Aw, it's okay baby," Summer cooed. Ryan and Marissa hastily left the room, to do God knows what...

"So Cohen, Razzmatazz Rendezvous or Tickle Me Pink?" Summer asked her boyfriend in as serious a tone she could manage. "Uh, Razzmatazz Rendezvous." Seth replied in a strained whipped voice. "Aww, Seth," Summer said crawling towards him, "You'd really do this for me?" Seth, lovingly patted his girlfriend's head and stated, "Well, yeah, I mean, I'd do anything for you basically..." Summer settled into Seth's lap and said,"You are so cute Cohen!" Summer affectionately twirled his curls. "Hey, love birds, I think we have an issue," Marissa said worriedly. "Whaaat?" Summer asked, staying put in her oh-so-comfy state of sitting in Seth's lap. "Well...the problem is about 5 foot 4, blonde hair, infatuated with Seth, and..." Ryan trailed off. "Ugh!" Summer exclaimed, getting up and hitting Seth's arm. "Suuummmmeerrr!" Seth yelled following his girlfriend down the hall. Ryan sighed and sat down on the floor, and Marissa joined him. "Where were we?" Marissa asked Ryan shyly.

"Sum! Please don't do this." Seth pleaded. "Why? You don't want me to take out my hormonal aggressions on Taylor because she's threatening our relationship?!" Summer demanded anxiously. "Aw, Sum, don't say things like that," Seth said whilst stroking her cheek, "I love you." he said with an honest grin. "I love you too, just...stop making me so...jealous all the time." Summer responded, walking towards the door to let Taylor in. "Hey Taylor." Summer said simply, allowing Taylor to walk past her, before she whirled around. "Summer, what are you doing here?" Taylor demanded. It only took that for Summer's subdued mood to switch back to rage blackout mode. "Seth's my _boyfriend _so I kinda...hang out with him here, like it's kind of something I do...so..." Summer said trailing off and gesturing. Meanwhile Ryan and Marissa listen to the conversation exchanging worried looks. "She's getting...you know...territorial." Marissa said flatly to Ryan's confused look. "Alright, damage control time," Ryan said as he lazily ambled out into the hall since Taylor and Summer were now silently glaring at eachother. "Now, come on, break it up ladies," Ryan stated. "We're all civilized, and..." Marissa began to add on, until she noticed Taylor staring pointedly at them. "What are you _wearing_?" Taylor asked half curiously, half something you couldn't possibly describe. "Uh..." Ryan started, wondering how to explain. "Seth's _clothes._" Summer said enunciating the "o" in clothes. Taylor's face became embarrassed, and she was in awe. "Oh, you were doing _that..._wow, I didn't take you for those sorts of people, but I guess..." Taylor said trailing off, leaving Seth confused, Summer scoffing, Marissa eye-rolling, and Ryan about to burst in a fit of nervous laughter. "Well, I mean, you wouldn't want to interrupt, right?" Marissa asked, raising her eyebrows and then rolling her eyes as Taylor mumbled something about a pilates class and stumbled out the door.

"Wow, she's like _totally _stupid!" Summer exclaimed, holding onto Seth's arm to keep herself from falling on the ground laughing. "I think it's weird she'd assume we were doing some group...stuff...like that." Ryan said. "Oh, group "action" stuff!!!!" Seth said, finally grasping it. "Wow, that's sorta..."ew" if I must say so myself." Seth said flatly. "Ewwww," Ryan said, causing everyone to burst out laughing again. And suddenly, everything was dark.

[Ohh...look...a cliff hanger XD Oh and if you didn't get the thing Taylor was thinking message me and I'll explain.


	4. The Ink Black

**The Ink Black**

"Oh my god, the power's out, isn't it?" Summer asked as she nervously grabbed onto Seth's arm. "Yeah..." Seth said, rubbing Summer's arm protectively. "Wow...so...now...?" Ryan asked as he sat down on the floor. Marissa joined him and said, "Come now, we don't need the lights on to have fun." "Let's...let's...oh, hey, there are some pie on the counter. Food come to me my true love." Seth said a grin forming on his face. Summer rolled her eyes. Ryan elbowed him. "And um Summer too of course." Seth said as he crept towards the counter towards the food. But Summer ran ahead of him and grabbed the pie. "Want it, Cohen," Summer asked as Ryan and Marissa went to "go find candles." Fat chance. "I want it!!! Please Summer, I'll be your best friend." Summer grinned at him as she alternated the pie from hand to hand. "It's soo appley Cohen, I dunno if I wanna give it up." Summer said flatly as she sniffed the pie. Seth did huge puppy dog eyes which forced Summer to give up the pie, so to speak. "Alrighty then Cohen!" Summer yelled as she, with amazing accuracy, through the pie at his face. "Summer!!!!" Seth whined as he put a hand on his gooey face. "Yummmy..." Seth mumbled as he licked the pie off his hands. "Hey Cohen!! Save some crust for me!" Summer wailed as she ran over to him, pushed him to the floor, and started to lick pie off his face. "Jeez, how do you make everything so hot?" Seth asked honestly. "I try." she responded cockily.

Meanwhile, Marissa and Ryan were upstairs in Kirsten and Sandy's room, talking, and gathering candles. "So how long do you think they'll stay together this time?" Marissa asked Ryan. They never _really _had that much to talk about. They differed that way from Seth and Summer. But they just worked in their own way. Mostly they stuck to discussing their best friends and _their_ relationship, because it was something they definitely had in common. Plus Marissa really liked analyzing the conundrum known as Sethummer. "Well, I mean, they seem pretty into eachother this time, and, well...they'll probably end up going to college and getting married." Ryan responded matter of factly as he got some matches out. Marissa dropped a box of candles she was holding when she heard Ryan say "marry." "Marriage...strong word..." Marissa said as she began to rub her temples. "Well, I mean, come on, it's Seth and Summer, and they can't take 5 minutes being apart so..." Ryan stopped when he noticed Marissa seemed to be in pain. "Hey, Riss, what is it..." Ryan inquired as he hugged Marissa. "Uh...it's just you know...m-marriage..." Marissa said blushing slightly. Ryan turned beet red. "Not that I was thinking in context of you and me..." Marissa said biting her lip and running her hands through her hair. "Well, maybe..." Ryan said simply, hoping it sort of exemplified his feelings. Someday...they both thought to themselves as they smiled and walked downstairs, hand in hand. The best part was that for now, they could just go on being themselves, and maybe get married someday.

"Ah! Took you two long enough!" Summer said as she dusted pie crumbs off her shirt, which was in actuality, Seth's. "Yeah well, if your boyfriends pants weren't so tight I wouldn't have issues like moving." Marissa countered. "Kinda hard to make out in Cohen's pants, huh? Summer quipped as she lit some of the candles. "Oh, wow, Sum, that sounded wrong on _so _many levels." Seth said, mouth agape. Ryan nodded in agreement. "Whatever," Summer said as she sat down. "Mmm...I'm tired...and hungry." Ryan said sleepily sitting down next to Summer. "Yeah, whatever happened to that pie?" Marissa inquired, narrowing her eyes. "Seth, is that like pie stuffing on your shirt?" Marissa went on. "Aw, Marissa, _pie stuffing_," Seth started guiltily, "I mean, as nice as it is that you just invented a whole new component of pie, and I do commend you, I find it intimidating that you're staring so intently at my chest." Seth finished with zeal for his latest Coheny ramble. "Ew, Coop, he does have a point, it's a little creepy. Let's just drop it and go to sleep," Summer suggested as she pulled Seth to the ground and snuggled into his chest. Marissa moved between Summer and Ryan and lay diagonal, legs stretched across Seth and Summer. Ryan and Seth immediately fell asleep, to no one's surprise. They'd been thoroughly exhausted by the night's activities. But Summer and Marissa still had a recap to do.

"So, what happened with Seth?" Marissa inquired of her best friend expectantly. She loved to dish about Seth and Summer's love life, partly because it's dynamic was so different from hers and Ryan's, and partly because, to this day, she wasn't exactly sure how Seth and Summer had ended up being each other's perfect fit. "Well, I threw the pie at Seth's face," Marissa giggle-gasped, "And then I dunno, I kinda licked it off his face," Summer shrugged. "Oh wow! You guys are so...adorkabley cliche. There. Cohen would be _so _glad to know that your relationship has coined its own term." Marissa told Summer giggling slightly. Summer sheepishly grinned. "You and Seth are _so _good for eachother. And because of you two..." Marissa said in a low voice,"Ryan and I had a semi-legit talk about marriage." Summer opened her mouth in shock. "It's a miracle when Chino gets 3 syllables out, let alone a coherent sentence, but somehow, you got him to talk about _marriage _as in woah." Summer simply gaped at Marissa. "How did it even come up?" Summer asked excitedly. The glow of the candles bounced off Summer's excited face as she leaned back on the front part of the couch. If Summer had been in a chair, she definitely would've fallen out. "Um...well...he said he thought you and Seth would get married." Marissa answered truthfully. "Oh, wow...yeah..." Summer murmured trailing off. Summer accidentally had jammed her arm into Seth's side when she sat up further. "Would you want to marry Seth?" Marissa questioned slowly. Marissa also sat up, jamming her arm into Ryan's knee. "Would you want to marry Ryan?" Summer countered. Ryan and Seth were wide awake, and _way _eager to hear Marissa and Summer's answers. As Seth stealthily tried to make contact with Ryan's foot to find out if he was awake, cursing manly distance, the count down began. "One," "Two," "Three!"

[AN: Well this is where I leave you, if I don't get a few reviews at least, though I might decide to abandon this fic and work on a new one, and I think I have at least 5 chapters left I would want to add to this...so...review please if you read this story and like it/have ideas!


	5. The White Wedding

**The White Wedding**

"Yes," was the response they both had. Summer bit her lip nervously. "Wow, I've _so _never said that out loud before Coop. This is like soo huge." Summer confided. "I know...I mean especially... since the guys..." Marissa trailed off. "I mean, what would they _say_?" Summer continued, worriedly. "I can't even _imagine _Ry's face if he hear _that._" Marissa went on. If Marissa had looked down, though, she wouldn't have had to imagine anything. Little could be left to the imagination when you saw Ryan's eyes opened so wide you'd the eye balls were gonna fall out of their sockets, and Seth's mouth so hung open you'd think it was gonna fall off it's hinges or something. "Cohen would totally freak." Summer said, with a yawn as she burrowed her head into Seth's chest again. Seth struggled to slow his breathing so that Summer wouldn't notice the adrenaline rush induced fast heart beat he'd attained as a result of Summer's answer to his not asked question. Too bad he was not so stealth about it. "Cohen!" Summer exclaimed. "Uh...I'm sleeping..." Seth muttered, weakly trying to get out of talking about what he'd just heard transpire. "Cohen, explain yourself!" Summer cried. Marissa, bewildered, looked down at Ryan to see that he too was quite awake, eye brows raised, Atwood classic. "Okay, Ryan, Seth, exactly how much did you hear?" Marissa inquired in as calm a voice as she could muster. "I heard you wanna marry Ryaaaaan." Seth said truthfully in a sing songy voice. "God Cohen, you are _such _a baby!" Summer said, glowering at Seth menacingly. "A baby you wanna marry," Ryan muttered under his breath. "Point!" Seth yelled gleefully. Really they all knew they were trying to downplay the gravity of the situation. "Okay, I think this calls for an emergency best friends conference, followed by a couples conference, followed by a fab fourathon." Seth suggested. As stupid as it sounded, that was basically what was needed. "Okay, fine." Summer stated in a chagrined tone as she and Marissa retreated to one upstairs bedroom while Seth and Ryan stayed put.

"Ok, Sum, this is...wait." Marissa stopped. They both knew what they had to do. They plopped down on the bed and...

"Ryan..." Seth began before hearing loud, muffled screams. Obviously, Marissa and Summer were screaming into pillows. "Ok. This is way beyond serious man." Said Ryan. "We totally have to reassure them that we aren't _babyish_," Ryan murmured, giving Seth a knowing look, while Seth just sheepishly stared at the ground, "About commitment issues." Seth just shook his head in semi frustration. "We've been dating now for 3 years," Seth started...

"We should've known this would come up sometime." Summer finished satisfied. "It _is _senior year, after all." Marissa added. "And they have to know," Summer began...

"That we are going to talk about f-" Ryan started to state, before he was interrupted. "Do _not _say the "F" word man, I repeat, do _not _say the "F" word known as..." Seth said indignantly.

"Wait under no circumstances are you to say..." Marissa protested..."

"Future," everyone said at once.

After five minutes of intense talks, the best friend time was ending, and it was time for "couples" time, which, was by far the toughest time of all.

"Seth." "Summer." "Ryan." "Marissa."

Summer and Seth were in Seth's room, sitting on his bed facing eachother. Even tired out of her mind, and perhaps slightly drunk, Summer was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him. And what Seth had realized during his Seth/Ryan time was that, he just had to tell her the plain unadulterated truth. Something rare in the O.C. "I love you Summer. And it's always going to be that way. And I just want you to know that. So, really, to me, even though this whole thing kind of shocked me," Seth rambled as Summer visibly cringed, so Seth reached out his hand and put it on her quaking shoulder. "If it's always going to be you, forever, then I guess it's like we're sorta already married, without the boring pieces of paper." Seth finished. Summer just sat there, visibly taken aback. "I...I love you Cohen." Summer softly declared while reaching out to hug him.

Marissa and Ryan sat on the living room floor, motionless. "I mean, I don't really have anything more to add to what you heard Ry, so shoot." Marissa said while directing her gaze at a despondent Ryan, willing him to speak out on this very important issue. "For now, I love you, is enough." Ryan calmly stated. This whole thing had been way harder for Ryan to comprehend than it had been for Seth. Mainly because, since Seth's mind worked a mile a minute, he'd thought of this before. But Ryan just wanted to love Marissa in the here and now, and walk each bridge as he came to it; take things head on. Marissa understood this aspect of Ryan, as well as anyone could, so it was a fact she accepted, and didn't push. The balance of their relationship was always so shaky that there was no point in wrecking it themselves, they had the universe to do that for them. Slowly, they ambled up the stairs, hand in hand, to their room. And they found Summer and Seth already there, having lit candles. Summer had changed into a night gown she'd brought with her, and handed Marissa hers.

"Sorry that the color, you know white gowns...kinda weird, " Summer tried to explain. But everyone just nodded. It was okay. Marissa came back out of the bathroom, changed, Ryan now sported a wife beater he'd gotten out of the laundry along with boxers, and Seth was wearing a Death Cab shirt, and boxers. The four of them climbed into bed under the white covers, Ryan on the far left, Seth on the far right, and Marissa and Summer in between. "So, um..." Marissa began. "I love you Cohen." Summer whispered to Seth as he drifted off. "I love you my little snow angel," Seth said as he wrapped his arms around Summer's waist, posessively. "I love you Ryan." Marissa coyly mumbled. "Me too," Ryan responded tiredly. And at that moment, they were as much married as any other couples, well at least in their hearts.

Married couples have issues. So do Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer. "Cohen, get your ass down here before I break something," Summer yelled menacingly. "Coming Sum!" Seth yelled as he ran downstairs. Summer could not _believe _how hot Cohen looked this morning. Hair tussled in just the right way. Morning stubble. "Hello Sunshine!" Seth grumbled. Woah, had he just gotten even hotter?! No time to think about that. Summer grabbed his shirt, pushed him on the couch, and started a make out session.

See, the thing is, the fab four's "marital issues" consisted more of hormones of the charts than dishwasher brands. "Hey, Ry, wake up." Marissa softly asked. Ryan woke up pretty promptly, he was a light sleeper. "We better make breakfast before _they _do." Ryan mumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs with Marissa. "Oh, woah, shirts on outside of Seth's room," Ryan stated covering his and Marissa's faces. "Um, sorry," Seth sheepishly said as he and Summer regrouped. "So, even though my appetite is now ruined, what are we gonna eat?" Marissa joked. "Hey, why don't we go the diner?" Summer suggested as she pulled some Red Bulls out of the fridge. "Sounds like a plan!" Seth said, wanting to get out of the house after having been on lock down. "Oh, wait, it's still poring." Ryan pointed out. "Curse the rain gods," Seth whined as he, Summer, Ryan and Marissa sat down on the countertops in the kitchen.

[Hmm...this was pretty weird...could go either way for me on whether or not I liked it. I mean _I _liked it but...it's sorta unique. Anyways...thanks for reviewing. I got three reviews and I was pretty happy! I'll continue 3 reviews per chapter I think. Thanks R&R and please give ideas!


	6. The Favorite Things

**The Favorite Things**

[Don't own "California" lol...Phantom Planet does...

"Hey, Cosmo, let's go blow out all the candles and stuff, the power's back, and if we're going soon, we need to clean a little," Seth suggested to Marissa. "Sure," Marissa replied knowingly. Seth always liked to give Ryan and Summer some bonding time to talk about things they could talk about with them, and vice versa. Hard to believe, but there were somethings only Summer and Ryan could talk about with eachother. Even though on the surface they didn't seem alike, they really were. Both had abandonment issues, absent (biological) moms, and a good right hook. "So, Chino, what's up?" Summer asked casually as she leaned back on the counter. Ryan nodded slowly, which to Summer meant things were going well. "What's up with you?" Ryan inquired genuinely interested. "Things are good with Seth." Summer answered, not one for beating around the bush. "He's trying to control the whole Townsend thing...you know." Ryan stated. Summer grimaced. "Yeah I know, I know, she's lonely so she wants to cozy up to my boyfriend. I _totally _understand." Summer sarcastically grumbled. Ryan sorta got how she felt, since everyone seemed to hit on Marissa, like _all _the time. "Yeah, just hang in there, Seth...will figure it out." Ryan said with a nod. Meanwhile...

"Wazzap with you Coop?" Seth asked as he blew out some of the candles and trashed them. Marissa laughed and struggled to say, "Ok, call me Coop, and say odd phrases such as 'wazzap'," Marissa laughed, "But then I am _so _calling you Cohen!" Marissa exclaimed. "Oh, woah, point taken, _so _do not want you calling me 'Cohen'." Seth incredulously said, cringing at the thought. Marissa looked up at him innocently, and reached out her arms to hug him, "Aww, what's wrong _Cohen_, gonna mix me up with Sum?!" Marissa asked as she chased Seth down the stairs trying to hug him in vain. "Woah," Summer gasped as she noticed Marissa and Seth running down the stairs at extremely fast speeds. Ryan just smiled. "Aww, Summy, protect me from Rissa!" Seth babbled, hanging onto his girlfriend for dear life. Summer rolled her eyes, and tugged on Seth's arm,"Come on Cohen, let's get outta here." Summer said, dragging Seth out the door, along with Ryan and Marissa. They ran to the Range Rover hoping to not get too wet.

Summer cranked up the radio when she heard the song being played. Marissa clapped her hands joyfully. Seth and Ryan raised their eyebrows. "We've been on the run, driving in the sun, lookin out for number one," Summer started singing, "California here we come, right back where we started from," Marissa continued and poked Ryan, evoking an eye roll from him. Ryan proceeded to poke Seth. "California, here we come!" They sang, much to the delight of the girls.

40 minutes later, the girls were finally in some real clothes, Summer and Marissa wore long matching wool jackets, Marissa's beige and Summer's black, dark wash skinny jeans, and Uggs that matched their jacket colors. They were pretty proud of picking out their outfits, having applied make up, fixed their hair, and grabbed some cash, all in 40 minutes. In this time, the guys had stuffed themselves with all the food Summer's fridge had to offer, and debated about pop tarts vs. toaster strudel. "Toaster strudel, it's so..." Ryan tried to wrap up the debate, but he was at a loss for words, as par usual. "Delectable?" Seth asked. Ryan laughed. "Yup man, just that." Said Ryan. "How do we look?" Marissa said as she and Summer made their "grand entrance" down the stairs. "Loverly." Seth simply stated, with his signature grin, dimples and all. "Awww, Cohen," Summer grinned jumping into her boyfriends arms and kissing each of his cheeks. "Sum, I thought you against PDA." Marissa said with an eye roll. Summer stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, but I'm simply irresistible." Seth chimed in. "No, you know what, you're like so not, Cohen!" Summer snapped. "Fine. Then I'm on strike." Seth replied folding his arms. "How _minty _of you Cohen!" Summer gasped. "ZOMG you just used like one of my saying. Whatever, still on strike," Seth said stalking off. Ryan and Marissa settled on the couch, discussing what they should do today. Suddenly, a phone rang on the coffee table.

Summer looked down and picked it up, noticing it was Seth's phone. Who else would have a Comicon 03 decal on their phone? Summer rolled her eyes and answered. "Hello?" Summer said tentatively, not having looked at the caller ID. "Oh, Mr. C. Yeah, Seth isn't really in the room right now. Uh...dunno _where _he is, he won't TALK to me right now. He's like listening to emo music. Sure. I'll tell him to call you back. Buh bye." Summer concluded. "Hey, Cohen! Your dad wanted to talk to you!" Summer yelled. Seth raced down the stairs. "No, I have your phone, Cohen," Summer impishly grinned as she told him. He had been searching around the room in vain. "Hey, Seth, just apologize to Summer, and she'll give you what you want." Ryan said, eye brows raised. "Ha ha, guy moment," Said Marissa, sounding only a little high. On life. "Yeah, just kiss and make out," Marissa hiccuped. "Ha ha, good one Riss." Ryan jeered as they whispered plans to eachother. "Okay, too weird." Summer muttered as she narrowed her eyes. "Let's go on a trip." Seth offered, breaking Ryan and Marissa out of their stupor.

"What, Cohen?" Summer said confused, and she walked up to him studying his him intently. This made Seth nervous. "You're sick, Cohen." Summer said flatly. "What?!" Seth whined. Marissa walked up to Seth and put a hand on his forehead. "Definitely sick. You look a little pale." Marissa agreed. Summer smirked. "Okay, so he just looks paler than usual." Marissa added. "What about Ryan?" Seth asked annoyed to be the only 'sick' one. "You look sick too!" Marissa exclaimed as she walked over to him and put a hand to his forehead. "You two are so hot!" Seth commented. "True!" Ryan interjected "Um, I must say, what the hell? Now is no time to hit on us." Summer grumbled. "Yeah." Marissa said. "Uh, no, like you look sick too.

[Really just a filler. I've figured out the next part--the fab four sick?! Oh and I hate AP physics. Just throwing that out there. Thanks for the reviews. R&R


	7. The Witch Doctor

**The Witch Doctor**

"You get up to bed right now!" Summer ordered Seth. "No! Why don't you!" Seth retorted defiantly. "Because _I _told _you _to!" Summer snapped. "You are _so _not the boss of me lady!" Seth groaned, glaring. "Oh yes, I _so _am!" Summer replied. Seth looked at Ryan and Marissa pleadingly. They were making out in the corner, no help. "Ew, you guys, that is like so sick, you're like sick." Summer grunted as she dragged Seth upstairs. "I love it when you're so _forceful_," Said Seth in a low voice. "Cut the crap Cohen," Summer rolled her eyes, secretly enjoying every moment. "You just wanna drag me into bed don't you," Seth mumbled suggestively. Summer shut the door. Click. It was locked.

Meanwhile downstairs Ryan and Marissa were trying to cook chick noodle soup. "La la la," Marissa sang as she poured soup into the pot. "You sing?" Ryan asked grinning. "Yeah, I do, and you don't." Marissa responded cheekily. "And every good cook sings while she cooks." Marissa added. "Okay then I guess I just suck." Ryan commented as he lifted some of his soup out of the pot for Marissa to taste. "Mmm mmm good!" Marissa exclaimed. Then she kissed him.

"I wonder what's taking Coop and Chino so long to get up here. We've already set up an inflatable for them to nap and watch a movie with us." Summer grumbled. "Aren't you enjoying time with me?" Seth whined as he cuddled Summer close. "Yeah, I suppose you got a point there Cohen." Summer replied. He grinned and affectionately pet her hair and kissed her forehead. "Hey, woah." Ryan muttered as he entered Summer's room. Marissa shielded his eyes. "Get dressed you guys." Marissa pleaded blushing. Seth stuck a jean clad leg out from under the covers. "No problem considering we are _already _dressed." Seth grinned cockily. "Oh!" Ryan exclaimed, clearly emberassed. "Atwood's blushing!" Summer yelped gleefully as she hopped out of bed. "Well, you seem better already." Marissa commented as she sat down on the floor indian style. "Summer took a trip to the love doctor," Ryan responded knowingly, in retaliation for being called out for blushing.

"Ha ha!" Marissa laughed really hard, louder than she really should've I mean, it wasn't that funny. Then suddenly, and out of character, Ryan doubled over in hysterics. "WTF mate?" Seth wondered aloud. "Cohen!" Summer yelled. "Cohen what?" Seth snapped back indignantly. "Nothing...I just feel so stupid standing here...and I don't have anything to do." Summer honestly replied. "Well, we have a few options. A) Let Ryan and Marissa stay here laughing until they start making out or B) Go and make out." Seth smiled cheekily. "Uh, Cohen, somehow I think there are more options than just that." Summer said as she grabbed his arm, dragging him downstairs. She just noticed the door bell had been ringing. "Hi dad." Summer murmured as she opened the door to see a confused Dr. Roberts. "Hello Sir." Seth uttered in a robotic monotone. He immediately straightened up when he saw the puzzled look in Neil's eye. "So, what brings you here at this hour Seth?" Neil asked simply as he tossed his jacket on a rack. Summer looked stunned, she had no idea what to say. "Well, you see, I am sick, and Summer here was taking care of me." Seth explained as he gestured to the soup on the stove. "Too much time in the rain." Summer added. "Yeah, and um now I am going to drive him home." Summer continued. "Okay." Dr. Roberts said. "Well, I am going to go to a conference in LA until Monday, so don't wait up for me." Dr. Roberts called as he walked back out of the house, suit case in hand. "Okay, Cohen, nice improv, but now we need to get Coop and Chino down here, like...now!" Summer whisper yelled right into his ear. "Hey, Sum, say that again a little slower..." Seth mumbled as he faced her and got close to her. "Oh...um..." Summer stuttered. She tried to regain control but it was hard when Seth was centimeters from her. Then Seth ran up the stairs without warning, laughing all the way. "Seth Ezekiel Cohen you are a no good tease!" Summer cried.

When Seth entered the room, he found a sleeping Ryan and Marissa snuggling. "As usual." Seth flippantly commented as he closed the door behind him on his way out again. He found Summer sitting outside the door. "I love you Summer!" Seth declared as he sat down beside her. "Yeah, then why are you being a tease?" Summer whined as she melted into his arms tiredly. "Ehh...shhshh..." Seth mumbled as he kissed her hair and they fell asleep in the hallway.

"Oh you two!" Marissa grinned. "They're soo cute! Aren't they Ry?" Marissa asked. "Uh...yeah right sure..." Ryan replied, a tinge uncomfortable about watching Seth and Summer in such a coupley position. "Aw, I am taking a picture!" Marissa decided, clearly unfazed by the private scene they were watching. She promptly snapped the picture with her cell and texted it to Seth and Summer. Their phones started ringing and they began to rouse. "Shutup celly!" Summer whined. "Aw...you called your phone celly." Seth grinned. "Don't get saucy with me Cohen, that is my department." Summer rebuked. "Hello you two!" Marissa smiled. "Rise and shine!" Ryan said. "Let's play a game!" Summer suggested. Ryan and Marissa sat down. "What game?" Seth wondered aloud. "High stakes truth or dare!" Summer decided. "Oh yeah!" Marissa yelled, pounding fists with her best friend. "So, I'll ask Ryan the first question. Truth, or dare?!" Seth exclaimed. "Well...hmm...truth." Ryan decided after having given it some thought. "Have you ever kissed Marissa, but wished it were someone else?" Seth asked. "Yeah, Summer." Ryan joked. Seth glared darkly, only half kidding. Ryan should've known better. "Oh, heh, joking Seth, really. The answer is no, but I have kissed other girls wishing they were Riss." Ryan answered truthfully. "Aww, Atwood, you really _are _a big softie at heart!" Summer asserted. "Riss, you ask the next question." Summer added. "Well, um, Seth, truth or dare?" Marissa ensued calmly. "Uh, dare." Seth impetuously said. "Make out with Ryan!" Marissa challenged, a spark in her eye. Ryan's jaw dropped, Seth's eyes widened, and Summer laughed hysterically, slapping Seth's back telling him he was _so _stupid. "Classic trap Cohen, classic trap!" Summer hiccuped as she stopped laughing. "You're threatening my manhood." Seth whimpered. "Well, no man turns down a dare." Marissa replied simply. "It's true..." Ryan grudgingly admitted. "This is gonna be h-o-t!" Summer whispered to Marissa. "Hell yeah!" Marissa agreed.


	8. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

[AN: A disappointing amount of reviews...if I don't get many this time I will discontinue...so please review. Sorry for taking so long.

"Well, it's a good thing I am not a man then." Seth commented wryly. "I think Summer would disagree with that." Ryan said, making more than one insinuation. Summer scoffed. "Come on Chino, enough with the innuendo." "Uh, sorry um, Ry, she's kinda right...you guys have to do the dare." Marissa conceded. "But...it's Ryan and..." Seth began, before an idea struck him. Bam. Like that. "Then you two have to make out first. Deal?" Seth queried. "Nice one man!" Ryan grinned. No way they would be cool with that. "Uh, okay, whatever you say." Summer agreed simply. "Yeah, it's _so _not a big deal." Marissa offered. "What? How?" Seth grappled with that. How could making out with your best friend _not _be a big deal. "I mean...isn't it like intimate and stuff," Seth mumbled baffled. "Aw, Cohen, being an idiot. Ok..." Summer smiled. "Uh, hello, Sum, Ryan and Seth..." Marissa said gesticulating wildly. "Oh um right. C'mon Coop." Summer leaned forward and kissed Marissa. Kissing Coop was a lot different than kissing Cohen, in Summer's opinion. Marissa had had some practice kissing girls before, obviously, because she seemed pretty good at it. Summer was pretty sure she wasn't that great seeing as she'd only kissed Holly once on a dare. They did some tongue, because otherwise the guys would complain it wasn't "good enough." After about 10 seconds of a not so enjoyable kiss for the participants, Summer and Marissa looked expectantly at Seth and Ryan. "Well..." Summer gestured. "Oh um right. Okay. I think I've lost all ability to function." Seth responded. "Cat got your tongue?" Marissa teased Ryan playfully. "Well, it's Seth whose supposed to have Ryan's tongue actually." Summer pointed out. "Fine." Ryan grumbled. Both Seth and Ryan leaned in. "Wait!" Summer gasped. "Yeah!" Marissa cried in agreement. "Don't do it." Marissa said simply. "Uh, yeah right. I just remembered we're all sick." Summer flatly stated. "Oh. Right." Ryan stated relieved. "Totally." Seth exhaled. "You guys were like so hot though." Seth added with a snarky grin. "Oh. Right. Totally." Summer waved her hand as she and Marissa stalked out of the room.

"Oh my god Coop, what came over me?" Summer whined to her best friend. "I just _never _would've been able to kiss Ryan again if he'd kissed Seth." Marissa admitted. "Yeah...plus...yeah." Summer agreed. "Let's...just forget this incident." Marissa offered.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Seth were discussing their near escape. "Man are we lucky." Ryan declared. Seth nodded in agreement. As Seth reached onto Summer's bed to grab his cell, Taylor came in through the window. Seth and Ryan ducked behind Summer's bed and watched her walk around the room. "Hmm...some ammo..." Taylor muttered. "Ah...a plastic horse, like Seth's, but in a tasteless color." Taylor cheerily thought aloud. Ryan raised his eye brows. Seth inwardly groaned when she slid it into her purse, with some difficulty. "Uh, yeah hi." Seth said. "Oh. Seth. I wasn't expecting you." Taylor cooly conversed as though it were an every day thing to climb into someone's bed room. "Hello there." Ryan grunted as he stood up too. "Oh. You." Taylor in a dismissive tone. "Well, I'll see _you _later." Taylor smiled as she proceeded to climb out the window again. "What! No! Come back here!" Seth cried reaching out the window aimlessly. All he saw was a swoosh of dark blonde hair. "Damn." Seth grumbled as he ran down the hall. "Summer, Marissa, Taylor stole Princess Sparkle!" Seth yelled. Soon, Marissa, Summer and Ryan were assembled in the hall.

"Cohen. Explain how this happened." A sick and angry Summer demanded. Ryan sympathetically shook his head. Poor Seth was gonna get beat up. By his girlfriend. "Okay. So Ryan and I were sitting together..." Seth began. "What were you guys doing sitting together. I mean uh never mind. Go on Cohen." Summer added quickly. "So then Taylor climbs in the window says some stuff which I don't remember and jacked Princess Sparkle. Not raining anymore apparently. And um Ryan here can back me up on that." Seth finished. Annoyed but satisfied, Summer grabbed Seth's arm and walked outside. "Where are you two going?" Marissa frowned. "Uh, recon, and we're getting Sparkles, duh." Summer called as she walked down the hall. "You guys are sick, stay home, in case she comes back. Have a date." Summer added. "Yeah, don't wait up!" Seth yelled as they skidded down the stairs and placed their sun glasses on.

"Alright Cohen, what's the plan?" Summer asked expectantly as she turned off the Rooney CD that was in the CD player. Seth turned it back on before making a suggestion. "Well, I have this directory thing of Harbor Kids' addresses' so I think hers will be here." "Uh huh." Summer responded as she turned off the Rooney CD. As Seth reached to turn it on again, there hands collided. As they approached a red light, their eyes locked. Electricity shot up their spines. Summer leaned forward to kiss Seth when someone honked. Apparently, that still moment had been more like a minute. Or two. When Seth and Summer finally made it to Taylor's house, they noticed Taylor sitting on her window sill. "Bingo." Seth dryly commented. "Don't say bingo, Cohen. You're enough of an old lady already." Summer snapped. "Zing!" Seth yelped as he wrapped a protective arm around Summer. He was about to unwrap himself to ring the door bell when Summer raised an eye brow and said, "Remove your arm, I'll..." Seth interrupted and squeezed his arm around her waist tighter. "Yeah, I think I know how to end that sentence Sum." She rang the door bell. "Well, hello there you two. I was wondering when you'd arrive." Taylor stated smoothly. "Come on in." Seth and Summer walked into a super neat McMansion. Pristine marble floors, and walls. "So, where's Princess Sparkles?" Summer asked in a to the point and about to rage black out tone. "Upstairs." Taylor simply replied as she started walking towards the stairs. "Okay. No. This may be your house, but it's my horse, and we need to negotiate like now." Summer demanded, grabbing Taylor's arm with rage black out force. "Um. Okay Summer." Taylor stated, visibly shaken. "So. All I want is for Seth to go on a date with me." Taylor continued with a smirk. Summer shrugged. "That's all?" She asked. Now really taken aback, Taylor struggled to remain as aloof as Summer. "No. I mean no. Obviously not. What I want is for um...I wanna hang out with the core four for dinner tonight!" Taylor exclaimed. Summer sighed. It would've been so much easier if she'd just wanted some dumb quasi date with Seth. "Ok...I guess. But why do you keep calling us the core four?" Summer asked in as non abrasive of a tone she could muster. "Well, four best friends forever...core four." Taylor simply explained. "Uh sure. Um Coop, Seth, Ryan and I are kinda sick so if you wanna do anything, should do it tomorrow, kay?" Summer blurted out. "Oh...yeah, you guys do look kinda sick. Um, here's Princess Sparkles." Taylor handed the horse to Summer. She produced it from behind her back. "Well, we'll be uh moving out now. See ya tomorrow." Seth called as he and Summer skidded down the stairs and out the door. "Bye!" Taylor yelled as she triumphantly turned down the hall and into her room.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa were talking to Sandy on speaker phone. "Uh, yeah I think they'll be back soon. They were kinda on a rescue mission." Marissa explained hurriedly. Ryan's fever was starting to get a little better, so he was resting on the couch. Marissa was still coughing a lot, though. Summer and Seth walked through the door laughing hysterically. "I think I can hear them." Sandy commented. "Put them on." Sandy continued. Seth shssed Summer. She slapped him. "How are you two kids?" Sandy asked expectantly. "We're about to embark on mission impossible." Summer said matter of factly.

[AN: Ok so if you have any ideas for the Taylor/Fab Four encounter let me know I really need some inspiration. Thanks for reading and sorry this chapter is really just a set up for the next one.


	9. The Beach Boys

**The Beach Boys**

[Thanks for all the reviews. Please read my new fic The Four Seasons. Sorry for the lack of update. I'll make this one long to try and make up for it. This is the second to last installment. Also I did find out the exact date of Seth's bar mitzvah based on his birthday.

On Sunday, a not so sick Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa met up with a very jovial Taylor Townsend. The location of the meeting was difficult to decide on. It had to be neutral ground. It wasn't at the Bait Shop, because that was Seth's turf. (In his opinion). It wasn't the mall, because that was surely Summer's. And it certainly couldn't be Marissa's life guard stand, because, well--it's called Marissa's for a reason. It couldn't be Harbor School, because Marissa wouldn't be caught dead there, couldn't be the library, that was Taylor's, and it couldn't be...well, anywhere near Chino or Chino like things according to Seth in regard to Ryan. So they met up at the beach in a zone no one could call their own. It was a sunny day. A gorgeous day. Summer and Marissa walked out the door to meet up with Taylor clad in bikinis and shorts. Leaving Seth and Ryan gaping. Stealthily of course. In their minds, anyway.

"We should really do some homework later." Ryan commented as the fab four exited the Roberts mansion. Marissa stifled a laugh.

Summer rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Don't we have like, nerds to do that for us?" Summer implored.

Seth grunted indignantly. "I suppose I am that nerd, am I not?" Seth mumbled. Marissa burst out laughing.

"Well, no offense of course, but sorta, yeah." Marissa giggled. They didn't seriously mean it. Well they only sorta meant it. Seth only did Summer's homework. Not Ryan's or Marissa's. They just copied off Summer. "We're here," Marissa lazily announced 5 minutes after her previous comment. The sun was beating down on the beach, and many people were hanging out there. Taylor could be spotted, she was the only beach goer who was standing fully clothed under a wide umbrella. It also helped that there was no one within 15 feet of her yellow tape.

"Oh my god. She is so insane!" Summer cried as she gestured towards Taylor, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'mon you guys," Seth mumbled as he grabbed Summer, who grabbed Marissa, who grabbed Ryan. The end result was the fab four all heading in Taylor's general direction.

"Oh my god. You guys are insanely late. It was 2:00 five minutes ago." Taylor grumbled sourly.

"Uh, sorry. Uh...the boys were running late." Marissa explained. Summer nodded in agreement, setting up her towel in the small amount of sun outside Taylor's umbrella. Taylor looked surprised.

"Why were they running late?" Taylor asked. She noticed the guys acting strangely. They were going off to get drinks now.

"Well, whenever Summer wears a skirt or anything more revealing, Seth becomes totally distracted. And then Ryan has to try to help Seth remember his name." Marissa laughed and shrugged.

"I can only imagine what that would be like." Taylor stated glumly as she sat down on a chair she had set up for herself. She sighed miserably.

"Look everyone has had bad times here." Summer offered as she gestured to Seth, Ryan, herself, and Marissa. Ryan and Seth handed out drinks to the girls.

"Yeah. I mean the worst day of my life was when I ended up in juvie for the first time." Ryan said shrugging.

"Mine was when I OD'd in TJ." Marissa added, trying to help Taylor feel better by making her feel less alone.

"June 2nd, 2001. That's when my mom left." Summer sadly put in. [AN: That is true according to the show's third season Chrismukkah episode.

"Hey that was the worst day of my life too! My Bar Mitzvah. No one came." Seth mumbled, sort of emberassed, but surprised at this new revelation.

"Wow. I guess...I guess...we sort of have something in common then. My dad left too." Taylor said. It was the one thing that connected all five kids always (yes even Seth...remember Kirsten's stunt in rehab?) Parent abandonment issues. And how they dealt with them.

Seth, seeing that an actual serious conversation was ensuing, had to put a stop to it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. "Happiest day of my life: the day Summer kissed me at my grandfather's birthday party." Seth smiled cockily as he said it. Summer punched him. Before she could retaliate, Seth added, "And she kissed me first too!"

Summer couldn't really say anything about that. It was true. "Well...whatever." Summer mumbled.

"No snappy comment Summer. I thought I'd be getting one." Seth cried sarcastically.

"Oh you are not getting _anything_," Summer told Seth pointedly. Taylor, Marissa, and Ryan, who had been quietly listening to the ping pong game conversation suddenly burst out laughing at the very obvious intention of Summer's words.

"Idiot." Ryan coughed. Everyone was equally amused with this. Well, everyone except Seth maybe.

"You are so..." Seth began but abruptly stopped. Summer pointed at Seth laughing.

"You were going to say 'dead' but yo couldn't cuz it's Ryan. Aw. Cohen. So sweet!" Summer exclaimed kissing Seth's cheek.

"Aw...you guys are so cute!" Taylor said as she reached out to pinch Summer's cheek.

Summer promptly smacked her hand down. "No pinching." Summer giggled.

"Another Seth induced stupor I see." Marissa wryly and accurately pointed out.

"Not like you having been drooling all over Chino over here for the past 2 and a half years." Summer quipped.

"Alright Summer. Enough snapping at our friends. Let's go play." Seth suggested.

"Your idea of playing is either...video games or..." Summer finally caught on to Seth's plan. "No way. No no no." Summer cried as she got up trying to remain out of Seth's clutches. Seth began running towards the water with Summer slung over his back. "Ahh! Cohen! Put me down!" Summer screeched.

"Keep it down woman. Just a little bit longer..." Seth teased and Summer groaned in turn.

"We should go help Summer, before she has a major rage black out." Marissa said aloud as she dragged Ryan and Taylor to their feet.

"Rage black out? What's that?" Taylor wondered. Marissa shrugged.

"You don't have to wonder for long..." Marissa said as she gestured towards Summer and Seth...Summer who was methodically hitting Seth.

"Um wow okay. What an interesting form of expression." Taylor euphemised.

"Come on," Ryan yelled as he dragged Marissa and Taylor into the waves.

"Ahh!" All the girls screeched in almost unison. All of them fuming. Then everyone was dunked under the waves, which were very over active. The first to resurface were soaked Seth and Ryan, who struggled through the tempestuous waters as fast as they could, the goal being to avoid angry girls. Too bad Summer was "wiry" , Marissa very tall, and Taylor well just a "human quagmire." All of them were impossible and at the same time completely lovable. Sorta. The point being they soon caught up with the guys and went for the pity card.

"Oh my god Coop. I think I hit my head!" Summer cried melodramatically.

"I like totally sprained my ankle!" Marissa screeched, limping pretty convincingly.

"I think I dislocated my arm!" Taylor added, completing their joint mission of Seth and Ryan feeling completely and utterly horrible.

"Sum are you okay?" Seth inquired worriedly approaching his girlfriend, up until that point he had been standing a fair distance away. Summer pouted in response.

"I-I g-guess..." Summer stuttered as she smiled weakly. Seth picked Summer up, she willingly let him this time, and he carried her to Taylor's area and lay down with her. "Mmm..." Summer mumbled into Seth's wet shirt. He smiled.

Meanwhile, Ryan was carrying Marissa, and Taylor was walking along side them towards Taylor's umbrella. Ryan and Marissa collapsed next to Seth and Summer, while Taylor dug around in her bag and pulled out a camera, and turned on the self timer. She lay down next to them and snapped a quick picture. For the next few hours the Fab Four plus one knew nothing but post exhaustion sleep. And they were pretty content.


	10. The Monday

**The Monday**

**[I got no reviews on the last chapter: ( So I had no incentive to update for a long time, but I really like this fic so I decided to finish it anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please check out my other fics and review this one too! Thanks for reviewing and suggesting things.**

Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa had left the beach a few hours ago, all feeling closer than ever as friends. But now, all they could think about was Monday, their inevitable separation, and the return of their parents and their overly dramatic lives.

"Why can't we just freeze time?" Marissa demanded as she shoved more ice cream down her throat. She and Summer were both eating out of hideously large cartons. Like HUGE! Seth and Ryan looked on, they were both eating Snicker Bars and drinking Mountain Dew.

"Uh, I dunno Coop, maybe because the world sucks!" Summer yelled indignantly. She looked at Seth and Ryan, expecting their speedy agreement. Seth and Ryan nodded, but Seth could not resist the urge to comment.

"Yeah, Summer, that's a little over dramatic, don't you think?" Seth asked her.

"Uh, okay, Cohen, just because your number one urge is to make stupid comments, doesn't mean you should." Summer snapped, aiming her spoon at him menacingly.

"She's right you know." Ryan put in with a smirk. Seth rolled his eyes, and Marissa giggled.

"Yeah, no, my number one urge is actually the carnal urge to ha-" Seth began, before Summer cut him off.

"Right, ok, well have fun thinking about that carnal urge, because you aren't getting any. My apologies to Chino if Cohen keeps him up with his moaning." Summer spat.

"Woah, that was blunt." Marissa observed as she randomly patted Ryan on the head.

"This is the grief that comes with the Day of Hell best known as Monday." Seth replied knowingly. He tried to imitate Marissa by patting Summer's head, but it didn't work too well.

"Here's an idea, let's spend our last few hours of freedom in peace. We can worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes." Ryan suggested. Marissa nodded, and Summer did too.

"Wow, Ryan: The Monday Philosopher, who knew." Seth commented.

"Back to those stupid urges again huh Cohen?" Summer demanded as she got up and chased him, which tempted Marissa to want to try and "stop her", and Ryan got up too so he wouldn't be left out.

The rest of the night was spent in a similar manner, more or less doing as Ryan suggested.


End file.
